Battle Royale Redux Relationships
Relationships: RELATIONSHIPS: Love: 1) Jiro & Ankie are dating and Jiro is mostly insecure about this because it's his first relationship and his explosive nature while Ankie sees it as confirmation of herself being good as a person. She's a bit clingy to him but Jiro is alright with it and secretly feels proud of himself that a girl wants to be with him so much. 2) Kirsty & Dylan are dating. Kirsty does have a tiny crush on Izzy as well. 3) Jason and Whitney flirt around a bit but they are not 'officially' together. 4) Tara & Richard are dating. While Tara normally loathes the 'lower class', she makes an exception for Richard because she thinks he's very hot and she likes his laid-back attitude, it makes her feel less pressured when around him. 5) Layne & Eurydice are dating. Nobody but them and Richard know that this is actually because Eurydice is in an arranged marriage (another secret) and it's her way of giving her parents who arranged her marriage with this older guy a big 'f-ck you'. Layne however is madly in love with her and is having a hard time accepting that this is - for Eurydice - only to oppose against her parents and that she'll never love him back. They act more like good friends or brother/sister in public then really a couple like his brother with his girlfriend. Eurydice genuinely loves him as a great friend and wants to enjoy her limited time together with a guy she actually cares for before she gets sent to marry that older guy she loathes. 6) Violette has a crush on Izzy. Violette's was mostly lust until she and Izzy once kissed in a drunk mood. Then, it changed to love. 7) Christine has a crush on Irving and would like to get a more 'bad' image to get his attention. She sort of finds his dark attitude and his reputation as a thief and a vandal pretty interesting and exciting. 8) Ryan likes Dora but won't act for it since he knows she's a slutty girl. That doesn't take away that he thinks she's hot though. 9) Clyde has a massive crush on Analee and somehow he has this 'feeling' she likes him too but because Analee herself often jokes about how she's way too bossy and hard to have a relationship with, it scares Clyde off to ask her out. 10) Kate likes Richard even though she doesn't want to, she thinks he's an idiot for wasting his life away by smoking joints and of course he's already with Tara, the bitch from hell. 11) Irving likes Layne but will never admit it. 12) Analee has a crush on Ryan. She is completely unaware of Clyde's crush on her. 13) Samantha also has a crush on Ryan and wonders if he would ever notice her in class. 14) Savu likes Tamara but she's in his brother's gang and so he'd have to get past his brother to get her. 15) Kenta likes Whitney and often tortures her to do something in front of his camera or to film her when she's having a speech just so he can get to talk to her. 16) Connor likes Isabella Santos. They have been together but broke up and Connor is still hung up on her and tries to impress her to win her back by joking around. 17) Manuel likes Jennie. He often is around when Joseph and her are roleplaying and he just thinks she shouldn't be so hard on herself because to him, she's gorgeous. 18) Armando likes bad boy Jiro. He is a bit of a bad boy and Armando always falls for those. 19) Lizzie likes Evan, she likes how he's so nice and blending with all crowds and how he is proud of his body even though he's overweight. 20) Kalea likes Evan as well for the same reasons. She also has a crush on Armando but won't act on it because he is openly gay and it will never work. 21) Harriet likes Manuel and he of course has no idea. 22) Brent wants to get together with Isabella Santos, Dora, Tara, Jennie or well, any hot girl. 23) Tamara likes Irving 24) Joey still likes Tamara 25) During her full first time senior year, Isabella crushed on Richard. They got together at Dylan's birthday party but Tara got into the way. It's unknown if Isabella still likes him or not, she has already moved on with several others. 26) Isabella Santos likes Randall. *Isabella Santos and Connor used to date *Joey and Tamara used to date *Isabella had flings and sex with Joey, Jack, Brent, Randall and Richard. The latter could've been a real boyfriend for Isabella had Tara not come into the picture who basically claimed him for herself. Friendships: 1) Kirsty, Isabella, Lizzie and Violette are close friends. They are referred to as the 'lesbians' by the rest of their class because Kirsty is openly bisexual, Violette gay and Isabella has had flings with both males and females. Also, they are the most vein and busy on their looks but also very passionate and vulnerable. 2) Irving, Ankie, Jiro, Tamara, Simon and Joey are in a group of loud trashtalkers, a 'bad gang' who often cause trouble (mainly Irving, Tamara & Jiro). They took Ankie in their group because she always got gossiped about for having stripped. They are referred to by their classmates as "trailer trash" and don't have anyone else to hang out with. Simon is with them because he is 'dark' just like Irving. They don't know Simon secretly sees them as sinners and that the program will only make him want to get rid of them even more. Joey is with them because he used to be a nobody that got stolen from and called names by the gang as well. Because he joined them, they agreed to treat him like an equal. 3) Analee, Clyde, Harriet, Whitney and Jennie, working hard for good grades and being model students are good friends. 4) Samantha, Kate and Christine, animal lovers and generally lovable girls are best friends. Armando is their male partner-in-crime and he often teases them with that he's 'more of a girl then they'll ever be'. Tara is friends with them because she can't stand Dora's gang and these three come the closest with their personality to people she'd be friends with. She generally likes them but often argues with them as well because she's of course a lot less soft-hearted then them. She however is the one to teach Armando how to dress in style and to impress a hot man. She's seen as another queen bee but she's mostly bossy, behind the attitude she does generally care for her three friends. 5) Qamra, Melinda and Jason are close friends and what bonds them most is the fact that they are very good students and dislike the popular crowd and their behavior or the 'trash gang'. Melinda is the most snobby out of the three of them and other then those two and the model student group they sometimes talk with (Clyde, Jennie, Whitney and Analee), she hates the full class. 6) Manuel, Joseph and Harry are seen as the 'otaku geeks' and very good friends. Clyde is seen around them as well, mainly to teach them how to play basketball or to chat about 60s music with them. Harriet is close with them as well. 7) Connor, Lennie, Michael, Dylan and Randall are very good friends and seen as the more popular, lively and funny bunch of guys. They don't know that Randall has a bit of a dark side inside him that will come out as soon as the game starts. 8) Dora is a typical queen bee who has Kalea and Isabella Santos as her sidekicks to boss around. 9) Kalea and Ryan are cousins and close. 10) Layne, Richard, Eurydice, Kenta, Jack, Willie, Savu, Evan and Ryan with sometimes Clyde there as well are a tight group. They're the typical jock clique. 11) Lizzie and Harriet are best friends. 12) Randall, Jack, Kirsty, Isabella, Dylan, Jiro, Ankie and Erin all are technically one year advanced on the rest but failed to graduate and were put together in the same class once again.